Therapy
by 9foxgrl
Summary: After Sasuke tells him that his goal is to kill his brother Naruto believes that Sasuke needs therapy. Luckily he's a certified psychiatrist!
1. Chapter 1

Therapy

9foxgrl

_Ch. 1 The First Session._

Sasuke sighed as he walked to the normal meeting place for Team 7. It had been about two weeks since they returned fromt he mission in Waves by the skin of their teeth.

"I need to get stronger!" Sasuke hissed. "I need to kill him!"

Sasuke then stopped. He blinked.

Out of impulse he did a genjutsu release, but the situation at hand did not change.

"Err...Dobe? What are you doing?"

The dobe, aka Naruto Uzumaki, was standing on the bridge with a slightly worn sofa, a folding chair. He was dressed in brown slacks, and a white dress shirt with an orange tie and glasses.

"You're late Uchiha-san! Take a seat so we can get started." Naruto snapped. He grabbed the boy and escorted him to the sofa before taking a seat on the chair.

"What am I late for? Sakura and Kakashi aren't even here yet!"

Naruto pushed up his glasses. "Your therapy session Uchiha-san. During the last mission you showed signs of extreme agression. That is not healthy in a shinobi."

Sasuke sat up. "What? Who are you to talk Dobe? You're a bowl of crazy and then some!"

Naruo glared at him. "At the moment am I am not talking to you as a team mate Uchiha-san. I am talking to you as your therapist!"

"What credentials do you have?" Sasuke asked knowing the idiot would not have any.

To his shock Naruto handed him a framed diploma.

**Fire Country University**

**is proud to present **

_Naruto Uzumaki_

**with a Bachelor's Degree **

**in **

**Psychology**

"How did you get this?"

"Distance education. It was my back up plan in case being a shinobi failed. Now if I have proven to you that I know what I am doing Uchiha-san we must start your session."

"Umm...okay."

"First of all, what do you intend to do as a shinobi?"

"To kill my brother!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto started to write on his notepad.

"I see, what what are you going to do after that?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you intend to stay as the standard field shinobi, or are you going into a certain field after you get your revenge? Will you join the police force, ANBU, medic nin or something along that line? It's good to have a plan for your life. For example; some students don't plan on being shinobi their entire lives."

Sasuke looked up at the sky. "To be honest...I haven't thought about that. I've just been focused on killing _him_!"

"I see. I remember you mentioning that you will restore your clan. That means you do plan on getting married and having children."

"Well...yeh..."

"Do you intend on using the Clan Restoration Act."

Sasuke blanched. "Hell no, one woman is enough. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll have twins or triplets."

"You want a big family then?"

"Yes I suppose."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Why are we talking about my love life?"

"Very well then, we will skip that topic until a future session. Seeing as we have only a minute left, for your next session we will discuss your contingencey plans for the future. I believe for your first session this went rather well."

_*SQUEAL!*_

"SASUKE-KUN!"

With a poof the furniture disappeared and Naruto was wearing his normal bright orange jumpsuit.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke blinked.

"What the hell just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Therapy

9foxgrl

_Ch. 2 Career Goals_

It was a few days after his last session. Sasuke started to find them to be worth it. He was surprised that Naruto was doing it for free, and apparently for other shinobi.

He swore there was a door titled **'Shinobi Therapist'** in Naruto's apartment on the first floor. Only to find out it was true. From the whispers he heard the dobe had a few jonin clients from the T&I department and new ANBU.

"So, Uchiha-san. Have you thought about your future since our last session?" Naruto asked as he took his seat adjacent to the sofa.

"I thought about it...I think I want to be an ANBU."

Naruto nodded. "I suppose that would work out quite well. But you have a few issues that will not allow you to pass the preliminary application process."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Such as."

"You refuse to work in a team. All ANBU trainees have to work in teams for a few years before being allowed to work solo. The same can go for other shiiobi careers."

Sasuke stared up at the tile ceiling.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Secondly Uchiha-san. What would happen if you came across _him _while on an A rank or S rank mission? Would you put your team and the mission in danger just to fufill your revenge? You would get the boot just doing it once! And not just from the ANBU, but from the shinobi ranks as well."

"I see...that would be unfortunete."

Naruto snapped his book shut. "Well Uchiha-san, I have one more question to ask. What do you do as a stress reliever, other than train?"

Sasuke blinked. "I...haven't really done anything else. Train, sleep, eat, train. It's been like that since...since I could walk."

Naruto smiled. "You need a hobby Uchiha-san. There is a reason the best ANBU we have snap under pressure. They think that they can do alright without worrying about their minds. Considered some of the genin in your age group. I know that they have flower arranging, calligraphy, shogi. Hell, I've seen some of the ANBU play poker on their breaks."

"How do you know this?"

Naruto took off his glasses. "When society doesn't want to deal with you, they ignore you, you see things. Now, hobbies, any ideas?"

Sasuke stared at the ceiling again. "Well...I did always like cooking with my mother when I was younger..."

"Cooking is definetly a good hobby. But you also need to do something fun."

"Like what?"

"Play a sport! Try playing soccer with the orphans once in awhile."

"Soccer with the orphans?"

"Why not? It's fun, and it will give them a role model to look up to."

"Is that what you do?"

"Of course, every other Saturday and Friday afternoon. They love the company and the staff appreciate having someone keep the energetic ones busy for awhile. The next game is in two days. Think about it Uchiha-san. But for now, get out I have another client coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

Therapy

9foxgrl

_Ch. The Orphanage, Old & New_

Sasuke thought it was weird to see so many smiling and laughing faces. The orphans practically plowed into them when they arrived. Sakura was shrieking for the girls to move away from 'her Sasuke', despite them being five years younger than them.

Naruto just shooed her off and create some Kage Bushin to go and help the orphanage staff with chores.

"So, how do you know so much about this place?" Sasuke asked as he watched a little girl sucker Sakura out of some candy.

"Until I started at the Academy I lived here. To be honest, I give half of wages as a you know what to the orphange. Once I reach Chunin or Jonin I'll probably have enough to sponsor the few of them that want to be shinobi."

"The few?" Sasuke asked aloud.

"Not all of us want to be shinobi Uchiha-san." a gap tooth little boy replied. "Most of us lost our family that way."

Sasuke nodded. "That would explain a lot."

"Hey! Uchiha-san! are you ready to play soccer!" shouted the twin girls that tripped up Sakura.

"Sure, let's go!"

"There is no way that you are better then Naruto-niisan!" shouted the gap tooth boy.

Sasuke snickered. "We'll see brats!"

A few minutes later...

Sasuke laid down on the grass winded. The brats were fast! Sakura had gone down for the count in the first round. The only one not winded was Naruto.

"So, are you having fun?" Naruto asked.

"No wonder you got so much stamina!" Sasuke gasped.

"Tell me about it."

"Naruto-nii! Obaa-chan wants to know if you can go buy the supplies to retile the roof for her? She's busy cooking dinner."

Naruto frowned. "The roof again? Tell here that's fine."

"Again?"

"This orphanage has stood since the First War. Since it's so old the Council rarely gives them any money for repairs or enough for the orphans. Some of us who leave do our best to help where we can." Naruto replied as he left to go to the hardware store that would give him a good price.

As Sasuke got up he say two older children approaching the orphanage with bags of food. He recognized them as Chunin who occasionally guarded the gates.

"Baa-chan! I brought some treats for the kiddies!"

"Itsumo-kun! Megumi-chan!" the orphans cheered as they ran to great them.

"Hey! Uchiha! Why are you here? I thought your team didn't have any missions?"

"The Baka dragged us here!" Sakura screamed.

There was a loud feral growl.

"DON'T CALL NARUTO-NII THAT!" the group of orphans screamed as they charged at her.

Sasuke blinked dumbfoundedly as the orphans used different fighting styles to attack Sakura.

"Has the dobe been teaching them?"

"Some of us do. You see the condition of this place! The ANBU don't even patrol around here! There are also times when a bandit team shows up around here and some of us who care enough to protect the place aren't around to always protect the place."

Sasuke growled. Weren't orphanges supposed to be safe? Weren't the ANBU supposed to protect the civilians?

That night Sasuke walked around the Uchiha district, observing and checking different buildings. All of them were secured, some larger then others. Finally he found the perfect one.

Naruto awoke to a loud crash. Sasuke had burst into his apartment at a high velocity.

"Eh? Teme? Where's the fire?"

"I need you to help me remodel a building the south section of the Uchiha district."

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to remodel it into a new orphanage. Those buildings should be put to some use!"

Naruto was awake now. "You want to do what now?"

"Create a new orphanage. Kami knows I have the space for it. Besides, you said so yourself they don't deserve to live in such an unsecure, and dangerous area!"

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Just let me get dressed."

The sun was just beginning to rise when Naruto and Sasuke finished cleaning the building. As soon as the stores opened they would get the supplies to paint and fix up the buildings. The emergency remodeling attracted a lot of attention from some of the clans surrounding the Uchiha district.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Ino asked as she saw him carrying some lumber with the help of Naruto clone #30.

"Naruto is helping me fix up one of the old clan homes into a new orphanage." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Hey- Teme! The building isn't going to fix it's self!" Naruto clone #30 yelled.

Sasuke grunted as started walking again.

In a hour, thanks to Konoha's top gossip, several volunteers showed up to the district. Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga came with some of the girls in their age groups to decorate the girl's rooms while Konohamaru and his Academy freinds did the boys'. Some older women from Naruto's neighborhood came with food for the workers.

"Where do you get these people?" Sasuke asked clone # 17.

"There are people who owe us favors, and some just 'might' be clients and former orphans."

Volunteers came and went. As well as several Council members.

"You don't have to do this Uchiha-san!" a Council member called out to Sasuke as he and Naruto clones #40, #38, #27, and #29 retiled the roof.

"Well if you bureaucrats weren't so stingy about the orphanage, then I wouldn't have to!" Sasuke snapped.

"Hey! Teme! The interior is done!" Naruto yelled.

"Great, go tell Itsumo and Megumi that they can start moving the stuff and the brats over."

"Hai!"

The next day

Instead of waking up in a quiet district Sasuke awoke to the sounds of laughter and kids yelling. He smiled a little.

Another step in redeeming his family's name. Another milestone for him according to Naruto.

Maybe...just maybe...he could one day forgive Itachi as well...

Nah...not just yet...


	4. Chapter 4

Therapy

9foxgrl

Ch. 4 - Socializing

It had been a week since the opening of the Mikoto Orphanage, Sasuke deciding to name it after his departed mother. The building had brought a new atmosphere to the place. Of course this did not change the fact that Sasuke had his session every other Sunday.

"So Uchiha-san, how has you life been going since our last conversation together?"

"It's been good. Can't complain."

"So far we have covered a great deal of paints Uchiha-san. Now onto a new one. Socialization."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke replied.

"In the entire time I have known you Uchiha-san you have never fraternized with anyone in our age group. You are always off on your own."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I never saw it as a problem."

Naruto took off his glasses and sighed. "Uchiha-san, do you know as humans we crave the company of others, whether it be socially or intimately? Though I do believe it is too soon for the latter."

"Oh…but why should that matter? I'm used to being alone."

"Uchiha-san, have you heard the old saying Sticks in a Bundle are Unbreakable?"

"Yes."

"Think about how easy it would be for you in the future if you had allies you could fall back on. For example, if you do become an ANBU wouldn't you want friends who are on the outside to keep you sane after long missions?"

"Hm, that's a good point. But who can I trust? Most people just want me for some other motive?"

"Just hang out with someone you share a similar interest with. And besides, how will you know which woman is the one by just sitting in a corner all day? For all you know she could seduce you and take all your money!"

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't thought of that.

"If all else fails you can just chose one of your fan girls."

Sasuke literally fell off the sofa. "No! Kami…just no! That would be evil!"

Later that Day….

Sasuke was walking around the markets of Konoha. He was rather bored since it was his day off.

"Um…excuse me?"

Sasuke paused to see a civilian girl a year or two younger then him standing in front of him with triplet boys who looked to be five behind her. She had short brown hair and the most interesting hazel eyes.

In Sasuke mind, not that he would admit it out right…Cute.

"Can I help you?"

"I was hoping if you could direct me to the nearest park?"

"Sure, I'm heading that way."

"Thank you!" the girl bowed.

"My name is Sasuke."

"I'm Hope, these little rascals are Shinji, Kenji, and Meiji."

"HI!" the boys cheered.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Oh no. We used to live in River, but father wanted a change in pace."

Upon reaching the park the boys ran off to the playground. The girl merely sighed and sat on the grass.

"Your little brothers?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, sadly. What worse according to my father every female in our family tends to give birth to at least one set of twins or triplets. It scares me a little to think about that.."

Sasuke felt a ping into what he was looking for in a girl. That genetic trait could work in his favor in the future. Cuteness too.

"So what does your family do?"

"Hmm? Well Mom and Dad are doctors. They want me to go into it too but..."

"You don't want to?"

"I actually…I don't really know…I just want to be a wife and mother in the future. It's kind of silly really. My big dream is to be a housewife. I even started to think of names for future kids…All my friends back in River would make fun of me for it."

Sasuke blushed. "I think it's actually…kind of cute."

Hope turned pink at his words.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah…"

After the sun started to set Sasuke made plans with Hope to meet up again.

End of Ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Fighting the Council

9foxgrl

**SORRY FOR THE LONG SABBATICAL**

* * *

Sasuke crashed through Naruto's office door looking like he had been running from the devil himself.

"NARUTO~! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

Naruto looked up from the article he was writing for a medical journal on the dangerous of depressed soldiers in the field.

"What is it Uchiha-san?"

"The Council…they want to stick me with the CRA (Clan Restoration Act), effective after the Chunin Exam! THEY WANT ME TO MARRY ALL MY STALKERS! EVEN THE ONES WITH THE RESTRAINING ORDERS!"

Naruto raised a brow. "I'm afraid that I not fully versed in the village laws. However I do know someone who can help us."

Quickly hitting save on his work he led Sasuke out to the bad part of town. There they arrived at a iron door with where Naruto knocked twice.

"Enter."

Sasuke gawked when he saw the owner of the voice.

There behind a desk was Hinata in a black business suit with a light blue blouse. Perched on her nose were a pair of square glasses that glinted with malice to come.

"Why if it isn't my favorite mind twisting head doctor and pale moody raven." Hinata said with glee as they took a seat. "What can I do for you today?"

Naruto nudged Sasuke who immediately explained what the council had planned for him.

Hinata shook her head and retrieved a rather large book labeled '_Konoha Clan Laws'_ from behind her.

"Hmm well, there are two ways for you to avoid that. One is for your parents to have stated in their will that you are forbidden to ever take part or a written letter of discouragement from an elderly family member."

"I doubt Itachi will do that." Sasuke seethed.

"Two is marry now and produce at least two children in three years. So you will need to get reproducing ASAP."

Sasuke paled, and his throat went dry at the thought of asking Hope to marry him even though they had only been dating less than a month. "Next option."

"Castration." Hinata deadpanned.

Sasuke paled. "What are the chances I can ask the Hokage to sign off on letting me marry Hope?"

"Better than your chances of getting permission from her father and living." Naruto replied.

"AHA!" Hinata cheered. "There is a fourth option!"

"and that is?"

"Get a majority of the Council to delay their decision." Hinata replied.

"I'm doomed." Sasuke muttered as he hit the desk.

Naruto and Hinata shared a glance.

A week later Sasuke found himself being dragged to the Council chambers with his lawyer and psychiatrist in the lead. He had to bit down on his lip to keep from laughing when Hiashi saw his daughter's credentials.

"Honorable Ladies and Lords of the Council; I am here to represent my client Uchiha-san on his behave to deter you from acting on the CRA."

A man from the civilian side sneered. "HE'S GETTING MARRIED AND RESTORING THE UCHIHA CLAN YOU TROLLOP! END OF STORY."

Naruto grabbed Hiashi before he could jump to kill the man. Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Let me guess your daughter is on the list of candidates yes?"

"If she is it's none of your business you tro-"

"THE FACT THAT YOUR DAUGHTER IS ONE OF THE TWENTY STALKERS WHOM MY CLIENT HAS A RESTRAINING ORDER ON MAKES IT MY DAMN BUISNESS!" Hinata snapped. "NOW SHUT UP AND LET THE REAL ADULTS DO THE TALKING LITTLE MAN BEFORE I CHALLENGE YOU TO DUEL OF HONOR!"

Naruto snickered. "All that speech therapy paid off."

ONE HOUR LATER

Hinata left the council room winded, with an agreement of postponing the CRA for at least three years, and leaving behind several men and women scared of the young lawyer. Hiashi was behind her absolutely gleeful as she filled him in on her plan to destroy the Clan Elders so they could not force her or her sister into the Branch.

Meanwhile Naruto was coaching Sasuke on the best way to ask Dr. Sato and his wife for their daughter's hand in marriage without being murdered.


End file.
